Not Even In Your Dreams
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have to share a room... and a bed? What goes on exactly in the dreams of these two when they're asleep? 8059; fluff. WARNING: Gay content. Don't read if you're afraid your eyeballs will fall off.


**A/N: **My first 8059 fanfic! It is a bit wordy at first, but there is the need to clarify the situation before heading into the main point (the fluff of course), so for all those who live nothing but for fluff, lemons and limes, I have specially highlighted the part for you to jump straight in. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. _Otherwise Gokudera would have been married to me already._

* * *

The permanent frown on Gokudera's face deepened. His eyes shifted to his partner's sillouette in the showers, reminding him of his unfortunate demise. Tch, why does it always have to be him?

A few days ago, the Vongola gang decided to head off to the beach to savour the last week of the school vacations. It was planned to be an overnight trip, so Reborn had, as usual, efficiently prepared their lodging. It was a cosy cottage overlooking the sea, perched cosily on top of a cliff. The rooms were not very grand and luxurious, it was average, exactly what those kids preferred. There were, however, minor complications regarding the sleeping arrangement.

In the end, someone suggested that they draw lots. So, Ryohei went first, picking a stick with a blue sticker taped at the end. "EXTREEEEEME!!" He yelled in delight. The next person, Gokudera stepped up and drew out a stick from Kyoko's hand. The sticker at the end was purple. Tsuna, being the next nearest person, bashfully chose one of the sticks. (All he wanted to take was Kyoko herself.) Gokudera stared so hard veins popped out on his head. _"Purple stick, purple stick, purple stick, purple stick, purple stick," _he prayed. _"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan..."_ Tsuna chanted in his head.

The stick left Kyoko's hand. Gokudera's jaws dropped in disbelief. It was a pink sticker. Judaime's not going to be his roommate! How can he be fit to be his right hand man if he can't even be his roommate? Then Gokudera's super brain got busy with coming up with schemes to get around this wonked up result. Gokudera must have been lost in his calculations, because the purple stick in Yamamoto's fingers pried him back into consciousness.

He, had to _freakin' _share a room with that baseball idiot.

Yamamoto, unaware of the killing intent foaming in him, strolled over and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we're going to share a room," he informed and laughed, unknowingly provoking Gokudera.

Gokudera roared and slapped his arm away in anger, stomping over to Kyoko, he announced, "That one was null! I'm going to pick again!"

"But we're drawing lots, that wouldn't be fair," Kyoko protested, keeping the sticks close to her body so he couldn't touch it.

Tsuna stepped in, anxious that Kyoko was being challenged. "That's right, Gokudera-san, it wouldn't be fair," he reasoned.

Gokudera pulled his lips into a frown again, well, he couldn't go against Judaime, could he? Tch. Stupid baseball idiot, he _must _draw the purple one. But it's going to be just a few nights, he can survive this, otherwise he's not fit to be Judaime's right hand man.

"Still not asleep yet, Gokudera?" Yamamoto's voice bounced off the walls of the tiny room. He had came out from the showers, and is now climbing onto the bed; the bed they had to share.

Gokudera growled as he tugged the blankets towards himself, "I was, but a specific baseball idiot disturbed me. Hey, don't get so close to me!"

Yamamoto merely laughed at his roommate's reaction. "Okay, okay," he complied, "I'll sleep at this end. Can I have the blanket?"

His stupid grin annoyed Gokudera even more. Cursing, he flung the entire blanket over. "Take the whole freakin' blanket! As if sharing a bed with _you _isn't bad enough," he hissed.

"Are you sure? The night's going to be cold, y'know?" Yamamoto unfurled the thick blanket.

"Tch," Gokudera spat, a little less aggressive than usual, "I don't think I need the concern of a baseball idiot, baseball idiot."

Yamamoto simply chuckled again, before lying back down on the velvety bed to sleep. "Good night."

Gokudera ignored his formality, and shut his eyes, lying comfortably on his side, back facing Yamamoto of course.

The soft, feathery bed sneakily poured sweet dreams into the boys' heads. The ear-prickling roars of the enthusiastic audience faded into consciousness, and the scene spread out before Yamamoto's eyes. It was a baseball stadium, the podium flooding with crazy fans. He beamed in disbelief, having to turn 360 degrees to get a full view of the grand stadium. "Yamamoto, good luck," someone said, and suddenly he realised he was holding a bat in his hands. He looked up at the opponent in front of him. To his surprise it was Reborn, with his baby body being replaced by that of a grown athlete. Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Baby? What are you doing here? And what happened to your body?" He enquired curiously. But Reborn merely flashed a tiny grin and answered, "Heeheehee, yoroshiku, Yamamoto-san." Before he could react a baseball was zooming towards him, a fireball igniting as it propelled.

A fireball? Yamamoto's athletic instincts took over and he sliced his bat through the air. The fireball was flung into the sky, and the vigorous roar of the audience drove his adrenaline to flood his body. He leapt off, dashing for the first base.

Hang on, isn't he supposed to be at the beach with Tsuna and the others? And the fireball was a bit peculiar, not to mention Baby's suspicious appearance. He blinked a few times, before exploding into joyous laughter. Of course, silly, he's in a dream! Either way, dream or not, a home run is a home run!

Gokudera wafted into sensibility. His half-opened eyes blinked sleepily, as he lazily yawned and stretched his arms. Just then he spotted the pool of colourless liquid on the table. His eyes grew wide, instantly awakening from his sleep. "Saliva?! I _do not_ drool in my sleep! What is this?" He shrieked. It seemed only then was he aware of his environment. He was in what seemed to be a library, with long tables that never seem to end and towering bookshelves tall enough to be a skyscraper. The place was eerily quiet, the bits of stray sun rays that sneaked in through the equally lengthy windows being the only other hint of life. But his quick mind quickly concluded that this oddity would only be the result of a lucid dream.

The chair dragged silently across the floor as he stood up, the saliva pool on the table miraculously gone. He buried his hands in his pockets, shrugging. _Might as well read a few books to kill time, until I wake up at least._ And so, he strode over to one of the shelves, running his elegant finger through the spines of books with words that didn't make sense to him.

A pink spine caught his attention, and Gokudera strained his arms to reach it. But it was far too high up on the shelf. "Stupid book," he spat as he lugged a chair over. Even when he's atop the tall chair the book remained far from reach. And for some reason the book appeared as though it purposely sneaked up so Gokudera could never get it. "Great, even my dream is against me," he groaned.

Stretching his fingers out as far as he could, he finally hooked onto the book. A wave of relief washed over his face. "Finally!" He smiled, elated as a child. In one forceful jerk he plucked the book from the tightly packed bookshelf out, and the entire frame of the wooden shelf wobbled.

Yamamoto pushed off from the third base, bolting at high speed towards his last stop. "Oi! Tsuna! Over here!" The mosaic of voices did not distract him; it fuelled his acceleration. "HOME RUN!" He exclaimed as he pounced towards the white platform.

Finally he crashed down. "Yeah!!" He bellowed in ecstasy. He opened his eyes to take in the plate that marked his win, basking in the thunders of cheers and the entire stadium screaming his name.

Only thing was, there was absolute muteness, and it wasn't the home base lying under him.

It was Gokudera.

The stadium he was in earlier on dissolved and what enshrouded him was nothing but whiteness, miles and miles of white. But somehow the atmosphere seemed to be streaked with streams of warmth, those kind that instantly stroked his body and sent it into a state of relaxation.

"Ah!" Gokudera clenched his eyes shut as he brace himself for the impact. The giant bookshelf creaked before toppling over, the books and such raining on him. He knew it wouldn't hurt, but still.

He felt himself being shoved off the chair and slammed onto the ground; the cold, painfully hard ground. Or is it? For some reason it was not hard, but it was stable enough for him to rest his body weight on. It definitely wasn't cold either; he could feel a cosy sensation creeping into his nerves.

The only thing that prompted him to flip open his eyelids were the sharp pain in his wrists. His arms were sprawled above his head, and it felt as though someone was clasping tightly onto his skinny wrists.

Well, because there _was_ someone clasping tightly onto his wrists. It was Yamamoto.

Gokudera's jaws dropped when he saw that Yamamoto's face looming uncomfortably closely over his own. Yamamoto was in a kneeling position, having Gokudera's slim body being trapped between his legs. Recovering from the shock, he bellowed, "What? Why does the baseball idiot have to haunt me in my dreams as well? Stupid dream. Wake up, wake up!" He hated how he looked like a rape victim at the moment.

Yamamoto's widened eyes creased into crescents as he laughed heartily, seemingly amused. "You scold even the same things here, Gokudera!" He laughed some more.

Gokudera scowled. "What same things? Urggh, why aren't I waking up? Oi! Open your eyes! OPEN!!!" He ordered impatiently as he wriggled hopelessly under Yamamoto's strong grip.

* * *

Start here!

* * *

Yamamoto's smile remain etched on his lips, as he analysed the situation, Gokudera was being pinned under him. Hahahaha, how often does he get to pin Gokudera down? His gaze flitted back to the struggling Gokudera, who looked so meek and helpless now. His eyebrows interlocked as he argued with himself. Being an athlete, he had always followed the Just Do It motto in his life, except in one specific circumstance. And this dream relived the very issue he wanted to avoid.

"Hahahahaha!" He guffawed again. "Well, it's just a dream, so I guess there's no harm done!" He concluded gaily. Besides, that adrenaline inside him is starting to grow too strong for his own good.

Gokudera continued twisting violently under Yamamoto's lean body. The close proximity between their faces made his stomach churn in disgust. "Oi! You baseball idiot! Let me g... Mmph!"

His sentence was cut short by Yamamoto. His senses were stunned to paralysis by the sudden contact. His brain's system started to riot.

The baseball idiot is kissing him.

Yamamoto soaked himself in the tender lips of Gokudera, not believing that someone like Gokudera could have such feminine features, and not believing even more how real it feels. And there he was, absorbing the goodness of it all with his own lips. Too bad it was just a dream though.

Gokudera wanted to start rampaging again when he realised this fact. Yes, he was pissed that the baseball idiot was annoying him even in his dreams. But he was even more pissed that a morsel of him enjoyed this feeling. Stupid baseball idiot! Is he out to ruin his life?!

But all rebellous thoughts were shattered when a tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. It seemed to have dispersed a wave of serenity in his mouth. His eyelids gradually fell, and his own tongue joined in the dance.

_Wait! He's a guy! And I'm a guy! This is... This is...!!_

Yamamoto's tongue stroked Gokudera's gently. He tasted so subtle, so mild, so perfect. He lightly chuckled when Gokudera's stiff tongue attempted to carress his.

_Oi! Hayato! Stop it! Even if it is in a dream! It's just wrong! What will Judaime think?!_

He could feel tears slowly emerging in his eyes. Were they tears of joy? Tears of fear? Tears of relief? Even a genius like Gokudera couldn't figure out. He didn't want to do any thinking now. He just wants to continue claiming Yamamoto for himself.

Yamamoto's grip on Gokudera's hands loosened, and was eventually withdrewed. His hands found their way under Gokudera's head, and delicately lifted it up to take in more of the boy. Gokudera's released fingers also unconsciously ran through Yamamoto's hair, dipping themselves in the softness of his spiky hair.

_Kuso! Oi! This is the baseball idiot we're talking about! He's a guy! And he's an idiot! Don't you hate idiots?_

By then their kiss had already intensified by several times. The place had turned into a battlefield. Their tongues fought fiercely, competing ruthlessly with each other for dominance, refusing to give in, and yet the ferocity of it all crumbling at the slight touch of each other. Gokudera's fingers started to clasp Yamamoto's hair when he felt silent moans escape from his throat. Yamamoto, too, had his revenge by clutching even tighter onto his head, and slid his free hand under Gokudera's provocatively arched back to raise him up tenderly.

_Sto... Ah forget it._

They had to part their lips several times to breathe, but would impatiently fall back into each other's burning cravings. By then Yamamoto had resorted to nibbling on Gokudera's tongue and biting on his lower lip, provoking Gokudera's fingers to clench even harder, almost ripping out his hair. But he didn't mind, not when he finally heard the Storm Guardian's moan for the first time. Saliva was smudged everywhere on their mouth, but they didn't bother. Yamamoto drew Gokudera in closer, until their chests touched, merging their rapid heartbeats together. Yamamoto was gingerly sucking off the tip of Gokudera's tongue, when suddenly...

The golden rays of the sun filtered the room and poured onto the sleeping roommates. Their eyelids flipped open. They froze.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Over at the room next door, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were squatted down, plastering their ears to the wall.

"Ufufufu," Mukuro laughed in amusement.

Ken and Chikusa pulled on a face as Ken commented, "You really like to tease them, don't you?"

Mukuro merely rested his chin in his palm as he flashed a sadistic smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! Finally I've got it off my mind! It felt gooooooood to finally write an 8059 fanfic! I hope it isn't too lengthy and wordy, and I certainly hope you like it! I apologise for the OOC-ness inside. Well it's 4 am right now!

And don't forget to leave a review please! It would be very helpful to know what other areas I have to work on! Thank you! :D


End file.
